WHERE STARS?
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,seorang anak yatim piatu yang kini bersahabat dengan seorang anak dari hokage. "akulah yang akan menjadi bintang!" RnR please?


Nyiahahaha… (?)

Kali ini,aku buat fic neh. Setelah sekian lama hiatus… (T^T)

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic maklum kalau jelekya… -_-

Desclamier : always Mas Kish

Warning! : OOC,OC,GAJE,AU,TYPO,KAGA NYAMBUNG ,KAGA SERU,BUAT GALAU (?)

SILAHKAN DI REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA. BAHKAN BERSIFAT FLAME PUN SAYA TERIMA (yg penting di review)

**~PROLOG~**

**_Kau _****_itu _****_beda _****_denganku…_**

**_Kau,lebih _****_pandai,keren,semuanya…ada _****_padamu…_**

**_Tapi,tetap saja aku menganggapmu..._**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

** WHERE STARS? {A Naruto Fanfic} ****© SHIZUKA FUYUKI CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Hembusan angin menyelimuti tempat sepi itu.

Begitu sepi…

Sunyi…

Tak ada yang menemani seorang anak yang selalu ,adalah,Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang begitu dijauhi seluruh warga desa karena keadaannya. Ya. Dia memang ,itu memang wajar bagi anak sepertinya yang tak memiliki orang tua. Dia sendirian.

"tuhan… aku ini siapa? Apa aku manusia? Tapi,kenapa…" tak sempat bocah itu melanjutkan,air mata perlahan membasahi mata imutnya.

Tetes-tetes air mata mengalir deras. Ia sangat mengerti. Keadaannya yang serba susah seperti itu,ia tak bias melakukan apa-apa.

Ditengah kesedihan yang melandanya,muncul sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam.

Wajahnya begitu manis. Namun,ia terlihat galak. Naruto mengusap air matanya.

"hai… kau Naruto itu 'kan?" tiba-tiba,anak itu menyapa.

Naruto terdiam,dan bicara didalam hati 'aku…dikenal warga desa karena keadaanku…'

"i…iya… kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"perkenalkan. Aku,Sasuke Uchiha"

Deg! Perasaan Naruto sangat kaget.

"ka…kau… anak hokage ke 5 'kan?"

"iya… memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto masih tak lantas menghela nafas pendek. Diliriknya pemandangan sekitar. Sawah,sungai,pohon,dan lainnya.

Ia tak menyangka,bahwa orang kelas atas seperti anak hokage itu mau berkunjung ke tempat yang sangat alami itu.

"hai!"

"eh...iya...apa...?" Naruto kaget akan sapaan Sasuke.

"tidak...aku hanya ingin bercerita..." ujar Sasuke menunduk. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang melandanya.

"tentang apa?"

"desa ini..."

Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain sebagai tanda dimulainya cerita.

"kau tau,apa fungsi matahari di malam hari?"

Naruto menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tau,apa fungsi bulan di malam hari?"

"sebagai penerangan 'kan?"

"tidak. Kau salah..." Sasuke kembali menunduk dan menarik nafas sebentar.

"biar ku jelaskan. Matahari,berfungsi sebagai penyalur cahaya pada bulan di malam hari. Sedangkan bulan adalah pilar penopangnya..." jelasnya.

"lantas?"

"desa ini,sebenarnya gelap. Seperti malam yang tak berlalu lalang... kau tau? Sebenarnya...desa ini,telah ada yang mengindaikan cahaya yang disalurkan oleh matahari. Cahaya lantas pudar dan tak lagi menyinari desa ini..." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"aku masih tak faham..." jawab Naruto.

"intinya... seseorang yang menjadi bulan di desa ini,adalah orang yang jahat dan ingin menjatuhkan desa"

"siapa?"

"hm... kau harus percaya ya... karena,kau lah satu-satunya harapanku yang bisa membantuku disituasi sulit ini. sebenarnya... bulan yang ku maksud adalah... ayahku..." diakhir kata,Sasuke menjawabnya dengan suara rendah.

"apa? Ayahmu? Sang mulia hokage ke 5?" Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Namun,ia tak sanggup mengatakannya. Mental kejujurannya kalah telak dengan perasaan kasihan.

Dalam hati,Sasuke bergumam 'maaf,Naruto. Ayahku memang terlalu kejam untukmu... maaf ya... aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu... Naruto...'

Terdiam dalam kesunyian. Di alam bebas dengan udara yang segar. Angin yang berhembus mengibas rambut mereka berdua. Tak satupun berbicara. Mereka berada dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

"Naruto. aku pergi dulu ya! Besok,kita akan bertemu lagi..." Sasuke lantas pergi. Naruto hanya terdiam melepas kepergian Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya,di tempat yang sama,Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu lagi.

"Naruto,kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Sasuke ramah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sampai saat ini juga,ia tak percaya bahwa Sasuke sebaik itu kepadanya. Ia juga merasakan kejanggalan dalam ucapan Sasuke kemarin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menyusuri berbagai tempat di Konoha. Saat mereka melewati sebuah Warung Ramen,mereka bertemu dengan sesosok gadis dengan rambut pinknya yang lurus. Kawaii... sekali!

"wah... Sasuke Uchiha ya! Anak Hokage ke 5?!" gadis itu tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak sempat ia menanyakan namanya,gadis itu langsung menyahut.

"perkenalkan. Aku Sakura Haruno... oh,iya... kamu Naruto 'kan?" Sakura mengarahnya pandangannya pada Naruto.

"i...i-ya..." jawab Naruto lirih.

"eh... ngomong-ngomong,kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"entah... kami hanya ingin mengeliling desa ini" jawab Sasuke.

"em... gimana kalau kalian makan dulu di warung ramen ibuku. Gratis lho!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan dikelilingi dengan fikiran yang sama,yakni 'Sakura ternyata cerewet tak seperti dugaan'

Mereka ber-tiga lalu memasuki warung ramen di belakang tempat mereka tadi berbincang. Naruto yang sangat malu menunduk saat memasuki warung itu. Mereka lantas duduk,dan mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

"oh... begitu ya... aku mempercayaimu kok Sasuke! Tapi... tetap saja aku tidak mengerti..." jawab Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tentang hokage ke-5.

**_Kau,satu-satunya temanku yang terbaik. Maka dari itu,aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Walau ternyata,asal usulmu memang kejam. Aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai temanku..._**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Nyan... -_-

Maaf buat yang ngerasa bosen baca fic ini. (padahal,aku juga bosen plus gak mood)

Yang kata2 di awal dan diakhir itu,ceritanya puisinya Naruto buat Sasuke. Nanti,kalau udah sampai chapter terakhir,silahkan di rangkai (?) #kuker (baca : kurang kerjaan)

Mind to review please? ^^


End file.
